


My Daughter

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Maybe her father is gone, but Nathan always has been there.





	My Daughter

Nathan POV.

We stood at Mrs. Agreste's door and listened silently to the inside.

It is clear that the two are arguing, but I don't know why. As I know Gabrielle, it could be anything.

What's worse is she doesn't even realize that her cold and heartless behavior affects Adrienne in a bad way. Mrs. Agreste don't realize that she is going to lose her daughter.

I have always tried to keep them together, but my attempts have a limit. If Gabrielle continues to suffer for the past and doesn't concentrate on the present, it can end really bad.

Even if I don't recognize it, I love this family and I don't want it to fall apart.

The door opened and Adrienne walked out of the office, trying not to cry. She ran upstairs, as if in her room.

First I went into the office to see what happened to Mrs. Agrest.

 **Miss, are you alright?** I asked, but she didn't answer me. She continued to stare at the window, gleaming.

After a few moments of silence, I went out and went to see Adrienne.

I knocked at the door of the room, but I didn't get a response, but I could barely hear her soft sighs.

**Adrienne, I'm Nathan, can I come in?**

**... yes ...** Adrienne said behind the door with a galloping gall.

_**Adrienne POV.** _

I feel so horrible ... Why does my mother make me feel that way?...

After he entered my room, Nathan sat next to me.

 **Adrienne ...** He said in a soft voice that I have not heard before.

**Come on, don't cry anymore ...**

I appreciate the fact that he worries me, even if this is not his job ...

 **Uh ... I don't like Mrs. Agreste hurting my daughter ...** He said frustrated.

I've raised my head between my knees and I've looked at him. He just called me 'his daughter'?

I think he understood why I recurred so I noticed how his face blew for a fraction of a second.

 **I meant to say ... her daughter ... I ah**... Nathan didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, I embraced him. He embraced me back.

**I love you, Adrienne.**

**And I love you too,** **_father_ ** **.**


End file.
